Confianza versus el hada de los dientes
by agatha gatoo
Summary: Algunos rituales de la infancia vale la pena preservarlos. Traduccion autorizada de "Trust versus the tooth fairy" de Ridley C. James. Pre serie. Weechester. Dean tiene 8 y Sam 4.


Disclaimer: "Confianza versus el hada de los dientes" es la traducción de "Trust Versus the Tooth Fairy" de Ridley C. James. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/6363039/1/Trust-Versus-the-Tooth-Fairy

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de es de Warner y lo demás de ella. Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la oscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link .

Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Espero que les guste esta historia. Como les he contado hay de todas las épocas y edades. En esta historia Dean tiene 8 años y Sam 4.

 **& S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**

 **Confianza versus el hada de los dientes**

"Ganas fortaleza, valentía y confianza en ti mismo por cada experiencia en la que realmente te detienes y ves el miedo a la cara"- Eleanor Roosevelt.

Caleb Reaves escuchó el golpeteo de pies que venían por el pasillo mucho antes de que el cuerpo lo siguiera. La última casa arrendada por John tenía al menos medio siglo de antigüedad, paredes delgadas y piso con maderas podridas que crujían y gruñían con el más pequeño o cuidadoso movimiento.

"¡Caleb!"

Se aguantó el gruñido cuando un Sam Winchester de cuatro años bordeó la esquina, entrando ruidosamente en la cocina. El pequeño estaba medio vestido para dormir, con el pecho descubierto porque la camiseta del antiguo pijama de Chip y Dale rescatadores, que había heredado de su hermano mayor, estaba amarrada a su cuello como si fuese una capa. Su pelo oscuro estaba desordenado y su respiración era agitada por la reciente corrida. Aun así encontró suficiente aire para usar su escandalosa voz de exteriores.

"¡Caleb! ¡Ven rápido!"

"¿Qué pasa ahora, Capitán Caos? ¿No que tú y tu compinche iban a dormirse?" Caleb cerró su libro de cálculo con un ruidoso golpe, dándole su más amenazadora mirada al montón de hojas sobre la mesa. No requirió mucho esfuerzo. Odiaba calculo y pese a tener una montaña de tarea para el fin de semana, había sido engañado para hacer de niñera de El Caballero. Facilísimo Junior, había prometido John. Solo preparar algo para cenar y meterlos a la cama, había dicho.

La preparación de la cena había sido un desastre, casi garantizando el uso del extinguidor y requiriendo una llamada a la comida para llevar. El ritual para irse a dormir había empezado cerca de una hora atrás. Un interminable juego de Candy Land, un vaso de leche caliente y dos viajes al baño después y Sam todavía no estaba ni cerca de meterse a la cama. Mas encima, Caleb todavía tenía que resolver un problema de su tarea, que le ganaría un viaje a detención el día lunes si el señor Carver, su profesor de matemáticas, tenía algo que decir al respecto. Detención que le significaría estar castigado el próximo domingo, en Halloween.

"¡Dean te necesita!"

"Enano, juro por Dios que si tengo que ir nuevamente a su habitación, ni a ti ni a tu hermano les va a gustar lo que va a suceder" por un momento lo entretuvo la idea de drogar a los niños con Benadryl, pero sabía que Dean nunca caería con la mentira del jugo rojo.

"¡Tienes que venir!" Sam se subió a la mesa y sus manos agarraron el brazo de Caleb. Tratando de ponerlo de pie "¡Dean está sangrando!"

"¿Sangrando?" Caleb arqueó una ceja dudando y se cruzó de brazos. Todavía estaba aprendiendo como usar sus habilidades psíquicas, pero había una conexión que era fácil de establecer y mantener. El radar de Caleb de Dean Winchester estaba encendido. Había estado así desde la Navidad anterior cuando había perdido al niño en el Rockerfeller Center. Se dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza "Buen intento, Sammy. Yo sabría si Dean está herido" no era una teoría que Caleb quisiese comprobar, pero las pocas veces que Dean había estado en problemas, probaba que era verdad.

"No está herido. Está sangrando" Sam continuaba tironeando del brazo de Caleb, su pijama de patitas, haciéndolo resbalar en el piso de linóleo como patines, debido a que Caleb se reusaba a ponerse de pie.

"¿Esto tiene algo con ver con la sangre falsa?" Caleb sabía que no debía haber cedido con el barato disfraz de vampiro. Los muchachos le habían prometido no abrirlo hasta el próximo fin de semana, donde JIm. Un fin de semana en que Caleb no estaría ni cerca para ser gritoneado por permitir o fomentar la celebración de Halloween, que había sido prohibida por John. Había una invitación a la fiesta de disfraces, en el Upper East Side, de Hannah Astor con su nombre.

"¡No! ¡Sangre de verdad!" los ojos de Sam se abrieron asustados, y abrió sus brazos gesticulando un movimiento de ola "La sangre de Dean está en todos lados"

"¡Bien!" gruño Caleb. Fue la sincera preocupación que leyó del menor de los Winchester y el flashazo de ligero pánico cuando busco su conexión con Dean lo que lo convenció. Se puso de pie. John iba a tener que doblar los miserables veinticinco dólares que le había prometido. Eso sin contar el reembolso por los veinte que ya había gastado en la pizza y la improvisada salida a terreno hacia el pueblo. La noche definitivamente no estaba yendo como Caleb había planeado.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que la mayoría de los tipos de dieciséis años hacen las noches de sábado?" La pregunta era retórica, pero Sam parecía condicionado a responder siempre.

"Ponerse un rollo con las niñas" el niño de cuatro años estaba confiado en su errónea respuesta. Envolvió con sus pegajosos dedos la mano de Caleb, guiándolo hacia afuera de la pequeña cocina, al todavía más pequeño living "Escuché cuando le dijiste a Dean todo acerca de eso"

"Es enrollarse con las niñas, enano" le corrigió Caleb al tiempo que extraía su mano de la de Sam. El niño estaba siempre pegajoso y obviamente tenía los oídos de un murciélago. Caleb no había hablado bajo exactamente, cuando había ayudado a Dean con su proyecto de ciencias. John no había mencionado nada acerca de un sistema solar de papel maché. Había sido la falta de materiales lo que lo había forzado a subir los niños al jeep y viajar a Mecca, el próximo pueblo que tenía un Wal-Mart. Soltó un largo y torturado suspiro cuando Hannah Astor vino a su mente "Definitivamente debería estar enrollándome con una chica en vez de hacer de niñera"

"¿Cómo te enrollas con una niña?" la inesperada pregunta interrumpió los pensamientos de Caleb. Se encontró con el pequeño niño mirándolo expectante, mientras se desplazaban por el pasillo que los llevaría al cuarto de los niños. La curiosidad de Sam no tenía igual.

"¿Quieres que te explique de las abejas y las semillas o que salve la vida de tu hermano mayor?" Caleb lo miró hacia abajo "No puedo hacer las dos cosas"

No hubo un momento de duda "Salva a Dean"

"Rescatista en camino" Caleb tomo en brazos a Sam mientras entraron en la habitación. No había esperado que Dean estuviese lastimado, menos encontrarlo sentado en el borde de la cama, con una toalla ensangrentada cubriendo su boca.

"Te dije" dijo Sam.

"Le dije que no te molestara" murmuró el niño de ocho años tras la toalla, mientras levantaba la vista hacia Caleb "Estoy bien, Damien".

"Sangrar no es estar bien. ¿Qué pasó?" Caleb dejo a Sam en la cama. Aun cuando no había sangre por todos lados, como Sam había dicho, había más que suficiente en la camiseta de Dean para que Caleb se preocupara. Cualquier cantidad de sangre derramada, era demasiada para Caleb tratándose de los hermanos Winchester. El estómago de Caleb se retorció. Calculo, fiestas y chicas instantemente olvidadas "¿Deuce?"

"Solo quería probármelos" Dean le extendió el par de dientes de vampiro plásticos como toda explicación. En ese momento, Caleb notó la capa negra atada al cuello de Dean. Eso explicaba por qué Sam tenía su camiseta amarrada al cuello. El pequeño de cuatro años vivía para imitar a su hermano mayor "Brillan en la oscuridad"

"En verdad brillan" Sam asintió enfáticamente al lado de Dean "Como luciérnagas"

"¿Cómo el probarte los dientes de vampiro terminó en esto?" Caleb levantó la barbilla de Dean, quitando la mano del niño de su boca.

"Mi diente suelto no está más suelto" Dean abrió su otra mano revelando el pequeño y ensangrentado incisivo "Cuando me saqué los dientes de vampiro, se salió"

Caleb dejó escapar el aliento que estaba conteniendo en una carcajada. Alivio liberando el nudo de miedo que había tomado residencia en la boca de su estómago. El diente superior delantero, que Dean había estado cuidando los últimos dos días, ya no estaba. "Justo cuando pensaba que era imposible que lucieras más bobo"

"Cállate, Damien" Dean se alejó de su mano "Al menos yo voy a tener un diente nuevo. Tú estás atascado con tu cara fea"

"¿De dónde vienen los dientes nuevos?" Sam dio un par de rebotes en la cama.

Caleb ignoro la pregunta, empujando a Dean hacia el pequeño medio baño en la esquina de la habitación "Vamos. Limpiemos este desastre, 'abracitos'".

"¡No me digas así!" Dean empujó a Caleb al pasar "Deuce es suficientemente malo"

"¿Vas a perder todos tus dientes, Dean?" Sam saltó de la cama y siguió a su hermano.

"Supongo" Dean se detuvo en el lavamanos y esperó a Caleb, quien hizo alarde de revolverle el cabello cuando llegó a su lado.

"Piensa en lo feo que te vas a ver entonces" Caleb sonrió con el ceño fruncido que recibió, pensando que todo el cuento de ser niñero tenía sus ventajas.

"¿Y cómo vas a comer manzanas acarameladas?" Sam se reclino contra las piernas de su hermano "Tu amas las manzanas acarameladas"

Caleb abrió la llave y esperó a que el agua se entibiara. Le dio un empujoncito al hombro de Dean, sonriéndole "Creo que esos dientes de vampiro van a ser útiles"

Dean lo ignoró consolando a su hermano "Son solo los dientes de bebé, Sammy. Como ya dije, voy a tener unos nuevos de grande"

"Eventualmente" Caleb tomó un vaso del mueble que estaba sobre el lavamanos lo llenó "Hasta entonces, yo me mantendría con mi look serio si no quieres asustar a los otros niños en el colegio"

"Te odio" Dean le dio un codazo en el costado.

"¿Dean?" Sam tiró de la capa de su hermano "¿Puedo quedarme con tu diente viejo?"

"¿Por qué?" Dean sostenía su incisivo entre su dedo índice y su pulgar.

"Puedo llevarlo para 'enseñar y explicar' el lunes en la guardería" Sam miraba hacia arriba como si el diente fuera una joya reluciente "Tiene sangre y todo"

"De ninguna manera, enano" Caleb tomó el diente, ofreciéndole a Dean el vaso con agua tibia "Enjuágate la boca"

"¿Por qué no?" Sam se cruzó de brazos "Dean va a tener un diente nuevo"

"Porque, enano, es absolutamente asqueroso" Caleb abrió nuevamente la llave, sosteniendo el diente bajo el chorro hasta que estuvo absolutamente blanco.

"Acuérdate de la cucaracha muerta, Sammy" Dean llevó el vaso a sus labios "Papá no estaba muy contento" hizo unas gárgaras.

"Además" Caleb levantó el diente para verlo a la luz "Deuce necesita esta pequeña joya. Es dinero en la mano"

Dean escupió el agua, secándose la boca con el dorso de su mano "¿Estás hablando del hada de los dientes?"

"¿El hada de los dientes va a venir aquí?" Sam hizo un giro, la capa-camiseta girando con el "¡Woo Hoo!"

"¡De ninguna manera!" Dean negó con la cabeza "No hada de los dientes, Damien"

"¿Desde cuando tienes problema con el dinero? Tratas de hacer trampa para quitármelo cada vez que puedes" Caleb agarró una toalla seca y pulió el diente antes de devolvérselo a Dean.

Dean cerró sus dedos en el incisivo, frunciéndole el ceño a Caleb "Tengo inconvenientes con el hada de los dientes"

"¿Inconvenientes?" Caleb soltó una carcajada. Dean había estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Mac "¿Desde cuándo?"

"Desde que Bobby me dijo la verdad acerca de ella" el niño parecía pensar que esa respuesta era suficiente como explicación, puesto que se dio media vuelta y salió del baño.

"A mí me gustan las hadas" Sam iba pegado a sus talones "¿Es el hada de los dientes como Campanita?"

"No, Sammy. Es de una clase diferente de hadas"

"Espera" Caleb frunció el ceño "¿Por qué estaba Bobby compartiendo su gran sabiduría acerca del hada de los dientes?"

Dean encogió un hombro, moviéndose hasta el velador donde dejó el diente junto a su guante de béisbol "Perdí mi primer diente de abajo cuando estaba en su casa. Iba a ponerlo bajo la almohada, porque Clay, un niño de mi escuela, dijo que le habían dejado cinco dólares por el suyo, pero Bobby me contó la verdadera historia"

"¿Y esa es…?" Caleb solo podía imaginar qué le habría dicho Bobby a Dean. Fácilmente podía recordar el gran tacto del mecánico cuando le había dado a Caleb su versión de lo que significaba 'enrollarse' con una chica.

Dean desvió la vista a Sam, quien estaba observándolos con enormes ojos y apenas pestañeaba. Caleb aclaró su garganta "Oye, Sammy ¿Por qué no vas a buscarle a tu hermano mayor una camiseta limpia en la secadora? Necesita deshacerse de ese look de película de terror"

"Okay" Sam agarro los olvidados dientes de vampiro de la cama "¿Puedo sostener el diente de Dean cuando vuelva?"

"Claro, Conde Asqueroso"

"¡Sí!" Sam se metió los dientes en la boca y salió disparado de la habitación. Su camiseta volando tras él.

"Realmente no se necesita mucho para hacer feliz a este niño" Caleb se sentó en la cama, mirando a Dean. Desearía que fuera igual para el mayor de los hermanos Winchester.

"Tiene cuatro. La sangre y la carnicería son nuevos para él" Dean tomó su guante, golpeado con su puño el gastado cuero.

"No un duro veterano como su hermano mayor" Caleb estaba bromeando, pero la verdad tras la declaración no se le pasaba por alto. Dean nunca sería tan inocente como Sam. Tanto que a veces era fácil para las personas olvidar que no era un adulto del tamaño de una pinta, especialmente si esa persona no era el señor delicadeza en primer lugar "Dime qué te dijo Bobby"

Dean trató de encogerse de hombros nuevamente, pero Caleb no lo dejó. La rutina del mudo no funcionaba con él. "Escúpelo, Deuce. No va a llevarle mucho tiempo a Súper Sammy, darse cuenta que lo único que puse en la secadora son toallas y ropa interior".

El niño de ocho años, soltó el guante y se subió a la cama junto a él. Levantó la vista para ver directamente a Caleb. Sus ojos verdes con una expresión solemne. "Bobby dijo que la verdadera hada de los dientes era una bruja. Que si tú le das tu diente cuando eres chico, es como darle una llave para cruzar bloqueos. Incluso líneas de sal. Ella puede volver a tu casa cuando quiera y llevarse el resto de ti. Es demasiado riesgo".

"Deuce, eso no es cierto" Caleb no estaba seguro si existía esa historia en la mitología o si Bobby simplemente había andado corto de sencillo. Cualquiera fuese la razón, la última cosa que Dean necesitaba era algo más a lo que temer, otra pesadilla que lo mantuviese despierto en las noches.

"He estado pensando acerca de eso. ¿Qué pasa si…" los ojos de Dean brillaban. Mordió su labio, manteniendo su voz casi en un susurro "¿Qué pasa si eso es lo que le pasó a mi mamá? Quizá fue el hada de los dientes lo que la mató"

Para cualquier otro niño, la idea de un hada de los dientes asesina podría haber tenido cierto humor negro, pero para Dean era angustiante. Caleb extendió su brazo y puso su mano en la parte trasera del cuello del pequeño "Deuce, eso no es lo que le pasó a tu mamá. Te lo prometo"

"¿Cómo sabes?"

"Solo lo sé, chiquillo" Caleb le dio a Dean un ligero sacudón y después pasó su mano por el cabello rubio del pequeño, dándole una caricia. "Lo único que las hadas de los dientes se llevan, son dientes de leche. Nada más. Es inofensiva. De hecho, su magia ni siquiera funciona en nadie mayor de doce años".

Dean continúo mirándolo fijamente. El dolor en su mirada lentamente volviéndose su familiar testarudez "La historia de Bobby tiene más sentido, Damien" se cruzó de brazos "¿Por qué el hada me daría dinero por un diente? ¿ _Qué hace ella_ con los dientes una vez que los tiene?"

"Quizá los colecciona" contestó Caleb. En realidad, él apostaba que la mayoría de los dientes era tirados salvo el primero. Ni el más sentimental de los padres podría estar dispuesto a tener un montón de incisivos y caninos escondidos por ahí "Y tampoco los ocupa para magia negra. Es como un hobby. Como tus tarjetas de béisbol y la colección de piedras de Sammy".

"¿Por qué no solo llevárselos? ¿Por qué dejar dinero?" Dean no iba a ser disuadido.

"Le gustan los niños. Lo hace por la nobleza de su corazón" Caleb sabía que era tonto, pero era lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

"Ya" Dean resopló "Igual como Santa deja regalos bajo el árbol porque hemos sido buenos durante el año"

"Socio" Caleb no tenía a nadie más que culpar que él mismo. Gruño, sintiendo una punzada de culpa por haber destrozado ese mito para el niño. Bobby y John no eran los únicos que a veces olvidaban que Dean solo era un niño. Ya había perdido mucho de su niñez. Caleb se sentía ridículamente determinado en que mantuviese su fe en este pequeño ritual "Es diferente. Lo juro".

"No puedo correr ese riesgo" Dean se volteó y agarró el diente del velador y se lo pasó a Caleb "Solo deshazte del estúpido diente, Damien".

"¡No, Dean!" Sam apareció tras ellos, con una enorme camisa que había sacado del closet de John en sus pequeñas manos "¡No puedes botarlo!"

"Es mi diente, Sam. Puedo hacer lo que quiera con el" Dean empujó el diente en la mano de Caleb "Eres muy pequeño. No entiendes"

"¿Pero qué va a pasar con los bebés?" Sam tiró la camisa de su padre al suelo. Ambas manos apretadas en pequeños puños.

"Whoa, whow. Nos perdiste, enano" Caleb dio una mirada al reloj despertador, culpando la hora por las lágrimas que podía ver brillando en los ojos de Sam. Levantó su mano, sin saber por qué el pequeño de cuatro años estaba a punto de largarse a llorar, pero determinado a no tener a dos Winchester alterados a su cuidado "¿Qué bebés?"

"Los bebés que necesitan dientes de bebé" Sam colocó sus puños en sus caderas. Su labio inferior temblando ligeramente bajo los colmillos plásticos "El hada de los dientes _dezicla_ "

"Sácate los dientes de vampiro y trata de nuevo" Caleb tenía esperanza que la mala pronunciación fuera la causa que no entendiera lo que decía y que la claridad y entendimiento de qué diablos hablaba Sammy vendría cuando este se quitara los colmillos de su boca.

El niño se quitó los dientes plásticos "Como el Pastor Jim con sus latas"

"Por supuesto" Nop. No ayudó en nada. Caleb miró a Dean, esperando que como siempre, el hermano mayor pudiese traducir "Dime que tienes una pista, Deuce".

El niño de ocho años miró a su hermano pequeño "Pienso que Sammy cree que el hada de los dientes usa los dientes que recoge de niños más grandes y le da a los bebes sus primeros dientes"

"Ya, bueno" Sam asintió, como si la explicación a la que había llegado mientras buscaba una camiseta para Dean tuviese absoluto sentido "¿Qué más haría con ellos?"

Dean sonrió con burla a Caleb y esa expresión era mucho mejor que la mirada de perdida que Dean había tenido hacia solo unos momentos que a Caleb no le importó que un niño de cuatro años hubiese sido más listo que él "Suena mucho mejor que la colección de dientes con la que salió Caleb"

"Asqueroso" Sam hizo una cara "¿Quién coleccionaría un montón de dientes usados?"

"Lo dice el raro que quería llevar el diente ensangrentado de su hermano para 'enseñar y explicar'" Caleb se estiró y le hizo cosquillas a Sam. El pequeño gritó riéndose, rodando por la cama para escapar del ataque de Caleb. Apuntó con un dedo al todavía risueño Sam. "Okay, enano. Es hora de que la capa se transforme en pijama. Ahora".

"¡Lo voy a hacer con magia!" Sam desapareció tras el otro lado de la cama, para lo que Caleb imaginaba, el niño veía como un milagroso cambio de ropa estilo Superman.

"Como sea mientras lo hagas" con un Winchester listo, Caleb se volteó hacia Dean y le extendió el diente "¿Entonces qué, Dean? Suena como si un bebé sin dientes está contando con que seas valiente"

"¿Realmente crees que el hada de los dientes me dejara cinco dólares?"

Caleb no tenía nada más que un bolsillo lleno de monedas después de la pizza y los útiles escolares, pero encontraría algo incluso mejor. Dejó el diente en la palma de Dean, cerrando los dedos del niño a su alrededor "Ponlo bajo la almohada y te prometo que te dejará algo especial" con su propia mano envolvió la de Dean y le apretó afectuosamente "Lo que es más importante, te prometo que no los lastimará ni a ti ni a Sammy"

"Caleb nos cuida" Sam salto del otro lado de la cama usando su camiseta de ardillas rescatadoras. Estaba al revés y con la parte de adelante hacia atrás, pero Caleb estaba aprendiendo a escoger sus batallas.

"Claro que sí, enano" se extendió y corrió las mantas hacia atrás para Sam, esperando que el inquieto niño se acomodara.

"Buenas noches, Caleb" Sam metió su mano bajo la almohada y extraño su gastado oso de peluche, afectuosamente conocido como Woobee. Lo abrazó y se acurrucó junto a Dean. Sus ojos ya cerrándose y cediendo al sueño "Te amo".

"Buenas noches, enano. Duerme bien" Caleb se volteó a tiempo para ver a Dean poner el diente bajo su almohada. Le arqueó una ceja al niño de ocho años con una sonrisa burlona.

Dean frunció el ceño "Esto no quiere decir que crea tu historia del hada de los dientes, Damien"

"¿En verdad? Caleb esperó hasta que Dean se metiera bajo las mantas antes de tapar a ambos niños y arroparlos.

Dean lo miró a los ojos y le dijo en voz baja "Pero creo en ti"

La tarea de cálculo aún sin terminar, ya no parecía importante. Un viaje a buscar una pizza y unas horas de entretenimiento, solo un momento pasajero.

"Es bueno saberlo, Deuce" un cálido sentimiento se desparramó por el cuerpo de Caleb y tuvo la necesidad de apagar rápidamente la lámpara del velador, dejando la habitación en penumbras. Apenas podía distinguir la sonrisa cómplice de Dean con el espanta cuco de Scooby Doo de Sammy "Pero solo para que quede claro. Todavía prefiero enrollarme con Hannah Astor que pasar el rato con Súper Sammy y el chimuelo maravilla"

Dean bufó burlándose "Como si Hannah Astor fuera a enrollarse contigo. Feludo" dio un gran bostezo antes de voltearse y darle la espalda a Caleb, pasando su brazo por sobre su hermano pequeño "Te apuesto lo que sea que el hada de los dientes me traiga, que vas a pasar Halloween con nosotros en la granja del Pastor Jim"

Caleb sacudió su cabeza con la audacia del niño. Solo podía culparse a sí mismo "Ya veremos, Deuce" se puso de pie y llegó hasta la puerta, apenas escuchando la voz de Sammy, cargada de sueño, mientras volvía a la cocina y a su tarea de cálculo.

"¿Qué significa enrollarse, Dean?"

"Duérmete, Sammy"

La noche definitivamente había sido mejor de lo que Caleb había planeado.

 **& S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**

Espero que les haya gustado. Es una ternura.


End file.
